Union glaciale
by selene Magnus
Summary: un couple des plus innovant, une histoire de revanche sur la vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Union Glaciale**

* * *

- Marine, tu m'en veux?

- Tu as fait ton choix Aiolia. Que me reste-t-il, sinon l'accepter?

- Je suis désolé…

- À quoi bon? Cesse de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et vas retrouver ton nouveau petit ami

- Ne sois pas amère

- Je dois mettre à la poubelle tous mes rêves… ceux que j'ai eu la bêtise d'imaginer: une vie avec toi, un avenir… une famille. J'ai le droit à quelques jours d'amertume

- Marine…

- Cette discussion est close. À jamais _- dit-elle en s'en allant à grands pas pour se contenir et cacher sa douleur. Elle n'appartient qu'à elle, et elle n'a désormais plus une seule personne avec qui la partager._

M=============================================================================================================S

- Mesdames, je dois vous entretenir à toutes. J'ai ici entre les mains une missive, venue tout droit du royaume _d'Asgard - explique Athéna aux guerrières agenouillées devant elle, à qui elle esquisse le geste de se relever._

- De mauvaises nouvelles? _- hasarde une d'entre elles._

- Non, enfin cela dépend. La souveraine Hilda nous propose une alliance, mais consolidée par un mariage entre nos deux nations

- Un mariage?

- Cela me navre d'exiger une telle chose de vous, mais il me faut une volontaire

- Pour faire quoi?

- Épouser un Asgardien bien sûr

- Tu as bien compris Marine, je te savais perspicace

- Et lequel?

- La princesse Hilda offre son meilleur guerrier, le chevalier d'Alpha, c'est dire l'importance de cette alliance!

- Étonnant, vu qu'elle semblait y être plus qu'attachée

- Ne sois pas médisante Shaina! C'est un guerrier fort et courageux et…

- Les plus courageux ne font pas forcément de bons maris

- Cela suffit! Si je n'ai aucune volontaire, je vais en désigner une!

- Et voilà! Ça va tomber sur moi _- murmure Shaina à Marine._ - C'est l'occasion de m'éloigner de Seiya

- Je me propose _- Dit Marine avec une voix forte qui remplit la salle._

- Tu es folle? _- s'inquiète Shaina._

- Vraiment Marine? Tu es sûre? _- insiste Saorie._

- C'est pour quand?

- Aucune date n'est encore fixée. Une rencontre est prévue entre les deux fiancés pour leur laisser le temps de se connaître. Le lieu n'est pas choisi

- J'irai en Asgard

- Marine, qu'est-ce qui te prend? On te croirait pressée? _- s'interroge Shaina, face à l'attitude de son amie._

- Rien ne me retient ici. Autant partir le plus tôt possible

- Ne cherches-tu pas plutôt à fuir?

- Chacun combat à sa manière

M=============================================================================================================S

**Désolé de mon long silence, manque de temps pour taper les textes. J'ose espérer que cette nouvelle histoire plaira, ou au moins surprendra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à chaque personne qui s'est arrêtée pour lire cette histoire et encore plus à celles qui ont laissé un petit souvenir, je les en remercie vivement. maintenant, place à la suite...**

* * *

- Un messager d'Athéna? Qu'il entre

- Majesté

- Sois la bienvenue, je te reconnais, tu es Marine, c'est bien ça?

- Vous avez une excellente mémoire Majesté

- M'apporte-tu la réponse du Sanctuaire? Et le nom de la promise?

- Plus que cela Majesté. Je suis venue directement

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je suis celle qui a été désignée

- Tu? Vraiment? Toi-même?

- Oui. Puis-je rencontrer… Siegfried? … Majesté?

- Bien entendu. Je…je le fais appeler

_Quelques minutes plus tard, entre le guerrier d'Alpha._

- Majesté

- Relève-toi Siegfried. Je tiens à te présenter Marine, chevalier de l'Aigle. Elle… elle sera ton épouse

_L'homme ne répond pas et reste d'une immobilité sans faille, mais Marine voit sa mâchoire se durcir un instant. De toute évidence, les dirigeantes ont décidé entre elles mais aucun des "fiancés" n'est ravi de la nomination. Égalité donc._

_Puis il pose les yeux sur elle, toujours sans prononcer un mot, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi lui dire. Il finit par se lancer:_

- Excusez-moi de mon accueil qui doit vous sembler un peu glacial, j'ignorais votre arrivée si…précoce

- Pourquoi faire tarder les choses puisqu'elles sont décidées et inévitables?

- Certes _- fit-il après un regard furtif vers sa reine. Marine décela dans ce regard si transparent, une tristesse immense. Elle avait rarement vu un tel regard chez un homme dont l'allure et le maintien fier semblaient de paire avec la résignation dont il se doit de s'envelopper._

- Je vais vous guider à vos appartements

- Quand a lieu la cérémonie?

- Je l'ignore. En attendant, vous êtes bien sûr une invitée de marque

- Siegfried?

- Oui?

- Vivrons-nous ici? Je veux dire au château?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas d'autres demeures. Et ma fonction ne m'en laisse pas le loisir

- Je comprends. Pourrais-je rester chevalier?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de cela

- De quoi décide-tu?

_Il la regarde sévèrement, certainement vexé par cette remarque._

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Siegfried. Ce n'est pas moi que tu aurais voulu pour femme, j'en ai bien conscience. Et sache que tu n'es pas non plus celui que mon cœur espérait mais nous ne ferons que notre malheur à nous détester. Allions-nous et nous pourrons alléger les destinées que nos déesses ont choisies pour nous

- Qu'entends-tu par s'allier?

M============================================================================================================S

_Quelques années ont passées - MS_

- Marine? Je suis surpris de te voir… enfin ici…dans ce camp d'entraînement

- Pourquoi Aiolia? Dois-je restée cloîtrée dans ma maison comme toute bonne épouse, c'est ce que tu pensais?

- Et ben… les nordiques n'ont pas la réputation d'être des tendres avec les femmes

_Elle ne répond pas aussitôt._

- Tu es un idiot Aiolia. Avant de colporter des préjugés, on se renseigne!

- J'ai eu peur quand j'ai appris que tu étais partie pour Asgard. Mais tout le monde me disait que c'était ton choix

- Alors tu n'as rien fait. Je ne doute pas que tu étais à cette époque très accaparé

- C'est injuste ce que tu dis! J'ai pas osé m'en mêler! Vu que tu étais fâchée contre moi

- C'est du passé Aiolia. À quoi bon y revenir?

- Je croyais que tu donnerais des nouvelles

- En as-tu demandé?

- Mais? … ok j'ai compris, tu es toujours en colère contre moi

- Pas du tout. Seulement si tu veux me reprocher mon attitude, commence par examiner la tienne

- Ok je suis désolé, j'ai été bête

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire

- Si on oubliait ok? …. Et si tu me disais comment tu vas?

- Si tu me disais ce que tu viens faire ici?

- Athéna m'a envoyé rencontrer la princesse Hilda. Il est question d'un rassemblement entre tous les guerriers du Sanctuaire et ceux d'Asgard

- J'en ai entendu parler

- Ça t'ennuie de me revoir Marine? Après toutes ces années?

- Pourquoi ça devrait me faire quelque chose?

- Tu n'es pas honnête. Dis-moi ce que tu penses sincèrement?

- Rien Aiolia. Tu es l'invité de la Reine, et c'est tout

- C'est tout? Après ce que nous avons vécu autrefois! Tu ne ressens même pas un peu de nostalgie?

- Pas besoin de nostalgie quand votre vie actuelle vous satisfait

- Sans blague? Tu es vraiment heureuse ici?

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?

- Enfin… c'est pas les raisons qui manquent! Déjà tu es loin de chez toi!

- J'étais loin du Japon en Grèce

- Mais le Sanctuaire, c'était devenu ta patrie!?

- J'ai changé de patrie, voilà tout

- Mais?... et puis tu as été obligée d'épouser ce…

- Ce quoi?

- Ce… ce barbare! Les Asgardiens sont des brutes, tout le monde sait ça!

- "Tout le monde" se trompe! Les Asgardiens sont bien plus respectueux envers les autres, y compris les femmes, que vous autres, machos de méditerranéens!

- Nous ne sommes pas des machos!

- Ah oui? Pourquoi June a été sommée de quitter son armure après son mariage?

- Mais? Ça n'a rien à voir!

- Bien sûr! Pourquoi donc les femmes sont masquées dès leur plus jeune âge? Pourquoi aucune n'est autorisée à accéder au rang d'Or? Saches qu'ici, personne ne m'a obligé à abandonner les combats, et même pas ma "brute" de mari. Ils m'ont laissé libre de faire mes choix. J'ai été nommée instructeur principal des armées d'Hilda, juste par mes compétences! Ils n'ont fait aucun barrage parce que je suis femme et étrangère! Rien à voir avec l'évolution que je pouvais acquérir au Sanctuaire! Rien à voir!

- Veux-tu dire qu'ici c'est plus cool? Rien qu'à voir ce climat de dingues, cette neige et ce froid épouvantable, ça m'étonnerait!

- Et bien, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises Aiolia. Car ce pays est aussi rude que peut l'être la nature, c'est vrai mais la vie est d'une douceur que je ne pouvais imaginer. Si au Sanctuaire, chaque jour est un combat, surtout contre les autres, ici chaque jour est un partage. Je n'avais jamais vécu tant d'entraide, jamais

- Et…et ton mariage?

- C'est surtout cela que tu rêves de savoir, n'est-ce pas?

- Est…est-ce que tu l'aimes?

- Pourquoi ne l'aimerais-je pas?

- Marine enfin! Tu as été mariée de force! Ce type est… un profiteur!

- Ce "type" est mon mari! Si tu n'es pas capable de lui donner le respect qu'il mérite, tu disparais de ma vue, est-ce assez clair?

- Calmes-toi Marine! J'aurais pas cru que tu préfères un étranger plutôt que quelqu'un avec qui tu as grandi!

- Ai-je eu le choix? Quand tu m'as planté pour t'envoyer en l'air avec ton hippy à l'encens, qu'est-ce que je devais faire, hein? T'attendre en pleurant? Rentrer dans un monastère? Ou te servir de lot de consolation quand tu t'engueulerais avec lui?

- Bien sur que non! Mais de là à partir à l'autre bout du monde pour épouser un homme que tu n'avais jamais vu, il y a une nuance!

- Saches que je ne regrette en rien mon choix

- Vraiment?

- Siegfried est un mari admirable et un père exemplaire

- Un père? Vous…vous avez des enfants?

- Trois à ce jour

- Oh? J'aurais cru… que…enfin, que tu ne le laisserais pas… te…

- Mes enfants sont ma plus belle réussite, comment pourrais-je regretter leur venue?

- Non bien sur. Mais ils auraient du être les nôtres

- Ce n'est pas le cas

- Marine… tu ne penses jamais au passé? À ce que la vie aurait pu être? Si nous étions restés ensembles?

- Alors ma fille aurait tes yeux verts au lieu du bleu transparent de ceux de son père

- Moi je regrette. Je sais que j'ai tout gâché entre nous, et j'en suis si désolé

- Qu'espère-tu Aiolia? Que je vais balancer en l'air cinq ans de mon mariage pour te faire plaisir? Que je vais séparer mes enfants de leur père parce que tu as la nostalgie du passé perdu? Tu crois que j'ai envie de tout perdre pour rejoindre un éternel adolescent?

- J'ai changé Marine! Je suis bien plus responsable qu'avant!

- On ne dirait pas! Sinon tu ne sous-entendrais pas une telle chose

- Marine… je t'aime

- Non. Tu te retrouve seul et tu te souviens que j'existe, c'est pas pareil

- Je t'assure! J'ai eu du mal à l'admettre, mais tu es la seule personne que j'aime

- Même si cela était pure vérité… ce n'est plus mon cas

- Non! Tu n'as pas pu oublier! Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensembles, tout ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre!

- Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais je n'ai plus d'amour pour toi c'est tout. J'aime mon mari

- Comment est-ce possible? Tu disais ne jamais pouvoir en aimer un autre! Qu'aurait-il de si extraordinaire, lui?

- Je ne te dois aucun compte Aiolia. C'est à toi à renoncer à tout espoir avec moi

- C'est impossible!

- Honnêtement, tu crois vraiment que toi et moi ça aurait pu marcher?

- Bien sur! Si tu comprenais combien je t'aime…

- Il ne s'agit pas que d'amour pur Aiolia, il faut aussi une compatibilité de caractères

- Nous sommes compatibles

- J'en suis moins sure que toi. Aiolia… je suis bien trop calme pour toi

- Au contraire! Tu étais la seule à savoir me temporiser

- Tu crois que mon rêve est d'être ta conscience et ton garde-chiourme? Tu aurais ensuite fini par m'en vouloir de te limiter

- Non je te jure!

- Ça aurait marché quelques temps bien sur. Nous aurions eu des enfants, mais j'en aurais vite eu assez d'être le seul adulte dans notre couple. Et tu te serais ennuyé avec moi, il te faut quelqu'un de plus énergique, de plus fougueux que moi

- Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Parce que tu aimes le mouvement et les changements. C'est pour ça que tu avais craqué pour Shaka, il représentait l'inconnu, l'exotisme. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Shaina? J'ai appris qu'elle était seule désormais

- Quoi Shaina? Mais ça va pas?

- Elle t'irait bien. Elle saurait encourager tes rêves de prince protecteur, mais sait être assez extravagante pour te surprendre. C'est une femme pour toi Aiolia, crois-moi

- Marine… c'est toi que je veux et…

- Tu t'entends? Tu es toujours resté coincé dans le passé et tes regrets, comme avec ton frère. Tu n'as jamais su vivre le moment présent, mais moi j'avance. Fais de même

- Pas sans toi

- Malgré l'hospitalité respectueuse que je dois envers les hôtes de ma Reine, il apparaît évident que votre conversation avec mon épouse est terminée à l'instant _- surgit une voix forte derrière eux._

- Quoi? De quoi vous vous mêlez, vous? _- s'énerve Aiolia, de ne pas l'avoir entendu et encore moins senti s'approcher._

- Aiolia, pars maintenant

- Marine! C'est impossible! Tu ne peux vouloir mon départ? Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter et…

- Pars

_Aiolia regarde intensément Marine, espérant déceler sur son visage, désormais démasqué chaque jour, un encouragement. Au lieu de cela, elle se détourne pour rejoindre son mari._

- Siegfried… je n'ai pas senti ton arrivée

- Tu étais absorbé par ta conversation

- C'est exact

- Tu lui as menti?

- En rien

- Je ne souhaite pas que tu le revoies

_Après un silence, elle répond décidée:_ - Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention. Comment s'est comportée Azurée à la visite du haras?

- Nullement impressionnée! Elle est restée droite comme un i, y compris devant les plus hauts de nos chevaux

- Tu vois que tu as de bonnes raisons d'être fier de ta fille

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire!

- Hmmmm

- Tu me le reprocheras toujours?

* * *

**Hey hey, le mystère sur la nouvelle idylle du lion est tombé! Enfin l'idylle aussi n'aura pas tenu, ainsi va la vie. Concentrons nous sur Marine: son attitude avec son ex vous semble-t-elle excessive? et c'est quoi ce qu'elle reproche donc à son mari? est-ce que vous aimez ce couple? dites moi tout ce que vous pensez!**

**a bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pardon pour ce chapitre un peu décousu_**

* * *

_Marine replonge dans ses souvenirs: leur première nuit où Siegfried prétexta toutes les raisons pour ne pas la rejoindre dans le lit nuptial. Il devint évident qu'il avait choisi de ne pas y monter. Il s'avançait dans la chambre, d'un air faussement digne. Un instant vexée, Marine en prit son parti. Après tout, s'il préférait passer une mauvaise nuit sur le sol, c'était son problème._

- Je sais bien qu'un guerrier doit saisir toutes les occasions de fortifier son corps, et il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de dormir de cette façon. Mais je suppose que le feu s'éteindra dans la nuit et transformera ce sol en glacière. Comme il n'y a qu'une couverture de peau ici, et que je n'ai nulle intention de m'en défaire, tu conviendras qu'il ne te reste qu'une seule solution sensée. Bonne nuit Siegfried. Tu préfères certainement que je m'endorme en premier, pour t'éviter d'avoir à avouer ton entêtement inutile?

* * *

_Marine repousse la sage-femme, pour saisir elle-même son enfant, sortant de son corps. Elle coupe le cordon avec ses dents, avant de serrer le bébé contre elle. Un peu déconcertée par l'attitude inhabituelle de cette mère un peu "sauvageonne", la sage-femme reprend son travail en nettoyant l'enfant et désinfectant le cordon. Puis elle sort annoncer la nouvelle au jeune père, attendant dans la pièce voisine. Il s'efforce de rester aussi calme que usuellement, mais il a entendu les premiers cris de son enfant et l'impatience le ronge._

- Seigneur… tout est parfait. L'enfant est magnifique et vigoureuse, et votre épouse en pleine santé

- Vigoureuse?

- Oui, je vous assure, je le vois à sa façon de crier

_Le visage de Siegfried, déjà peu expressif se ferme et il pousse un long soupir, au moment où Marine arrive, le bébé enveloppé entre ses bras._

- Siegfried… voici notre fille

_Il se retourne lentement vers elles, sans faire un geste pour se rapprocher de sa famille._

- Elle a tes yeux clairs. J'ai envie de l'appeler Azurée. Ça te convient?

- À ta guise

_Marine ne peut capter son regard fuyant, puisqu'il se retourne aussitôt parlé et s'en va à ses tâches habituelles._

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMM MMMMMM_

- Siegfried, accepte mes félicitations. C'est une magnifique enfant

- Merci Majesté

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester agenouillé, c'est une simple conversation entre amis

_Il se relève donc, d'un mouvement cassé.  
_

- Tu sembles… comme triste. Pourquoi? Ne viens-tu pas d'accueillir en ton foyer une sublime petite fille?

- Si Ma Reine

- Alors, que te mine donc tant?

- Je… je n'ai pas voulu ce mariage! _- crie-t-il._

- Siegfried! -_ s'étonne-t-elle, de tant de colère en lui. c'est la première fois qui lui parle durement, à elle. Les quelques reproches qui ne lui a jamais faits l'ont toujours été respectueusement._

- Vous m'avez forcé! Et maintenant, tout ce qu'il en sort, c'est une fille!

- Mais…

- Si au moins, j'avais un fils, j'aurais pu m'en réjouir un minimum! J'ai fais des efforts… avec elle, j'ai dépassé mes… inclinaisons…tout ça pour rien!

- Siegfried! J'ignorais que tu étais… misogyne

- Je déteste la toucher! Ça me dégoûte de la toucher! Et je vais devoir recommencer! Mon honneur est en jeu, je dois engendrer un fils! Mais je veux pas recoucher avec elle… je veux pas

- Oh Siegfried… _- c'est la seule phrase qu'elle ose dire. Sa réaction la surprend, car il s'était toujours plié à chacun de ses souhaits, fussent-il des aberrations, comme la guerre contre le sanctuaire. Avait-elle eu tord de lui imposer cela? Elle savait que cela serait difficile mais pas à ce point.  
_

- Je ne l'aime pas

- Je sais. Mais il le fallait

- Pourquoi?

- Tu sais bien _- voulut-elle éviter de développer._

- J'aurais pu rester toute ma vie près de vous. Sans toucher personne… sans jamais m'approcher, sans rien exiger… Hilda… pourquoi m'avoir fait subir ça? Je ne voulais qu'être près de toi… ton serviteur à jamais

_Son ton plaintif lui brisait le cœur mais il fallait être forte. Ne pas faiblir._

- Reprends-toi Guerrier d'Alpha. Ton rôle d'homme était de prendre femme et d'assurer ta descendance. Tu ne dois pas laisser finir ta glorieuse lignée…juste…juste pour moi. Siegfried…je l'ai exigé pour toi… tes ancêtres… ton futur. Retourne auprès de ta famille. Je t'offre un domaine et un manoir

- Vous… vous me chassez?

- Tu es père de famille désormais. Tu ne peux plus vivre au château comme un vulgaire laquais. Construis ton foyer. Ton épouse est une femme remarquable, tu en as conscience? Elle est capable de t'épauler. Bâtis avec elle. Ne la repousse pas, elle peut t'apporter… tellement. Siegfried, tu sais que j'ai raison. Va maintenant

* * *

- J'ai besoin d'un entraînement énergique _- Marine s'était habillée en tenue d'entraînement, malgré ses couches récentes._

- Quoi? -_ Son mari ne réalisait tout simplement pas la question, tombée sans prévenir._

- Tous ces mois d'inactivité… j'ai besoin de me battre. Et toi aussi. Bats-toi contre moi

- Pardon?

- Défoule ta colère et ta douleur sur moi

- Mais?

- Veux-tu que je te quitte Siegfried? Veux-tu retrouver ta liberté et ta vie antérieure?

- Ma vie est perdue _- répond-t-il désenchanté._

- C'est vrai, nos vies sont irrémédiablement modifiées. Évacue ta souffrance avec tes poings

- Tu es folle?

- Ne suis-je pas celle qui t'a séparé d'Hilda? C'est bien ce que tu penses n'est-ce pas?

-…

- C'est bien ce que tu penses?

- Oui! Sans toi…sans toi, je serais à ces côtés!

- Non, tu as tord Siegfried. Tu serais resté quand même loin d'elle

- C'est faux!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai éloigné d'elle, c'est votre naissance. Elle est reine et tu es un guerrier. Elle n'aurait jamais pu être ta femme

- Tais-toi! Mais tais-toi!

- Votre amour est puissant c'est vrai. Mais il n'est rien face au destin

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer! _- Aveuglé par la rage, il lance une attaque, les yeux fermés par la peur d'avouer qu'elle a raison, il le sait. Il l'a toujours su._

_Un coup, puis deux, puis un autre… il entend le bruit d'un os qui se brise, un cri de douleur étouffé. Il prépare un autre coup alors qu'il réalise._

- Marine?... qu'ai-je fait?

- Arggg… ce n'est rien Siegfried… juste une épaule

- Je… je t'ai frappé!

- Tu avais besoin d'évacuer ta rancœur. J'aurais fait pareil

- J'ai… j'ai frappé … ma femme

_Elle se lève difficilement._ - Il le fallait, je ne te reproche rien. Je suis vivante et n'ai rien de grave

- Je… je suis…un monstre….

- Non! Et nul n'a besoin de savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer

- Tu serais prête à cacher cette infamie?

- Oui. En échange d'une faveur

- Quoi?

- Je veux que tu m'entraînes

- Que je? … c'est aberrant!

- Je veux que tu sois mon professeur. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre

- Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre! Je viens de te frapper de la plus ignoble des façons et tu veux…?

- Tu me dois donc une dette. Tes cours la solderont

_cette réponse plus qu'étrange le fit réfléchir._

- Était-ce prémédité?

- Un peu oui. Je savais qu'un jour tu craquerais. Et j'ai besoin de tes leçons

- Pourquoi faire? Ici, les femmes n'ont pas besoin de combattre

- Je veux rester une guerrière! Et pas une femme au foyer. Siegfried, je t'avais demandé d'être mon allié, tu te rappelles? C'est le moment

- J'ai du mal à saisir ton intérêt. Et puis où sera le mien?

- Imagine ton prestige quand ta propre femme gagnera des combats? Imagine ta popularité dont tes enfants profiteront? Dans quelques années, ton clan sera le plus fort et le plus apprécié. Et tu monteras en noblesse Siegfried. Grâce à nos descendants

- Nos descendants? Je ne vois qu'une fillette maigrelette!

- Je te donnerais des fils Siegfried. Ils seront surpuissants, puisque issus de deux guerriers. C'est pour ça que je dois acquérir plus de forces. Nos fils seront les plus grands guerriers de cette terre et peut-être seront-ils rois

- Tu déraisonnes! Qu'est-ce que tu complotes?

- Hilda n'aura pas d'héritiers

- Qu'en sais-tu?

- Sauf si tu lui en donnes? Mais tu n'oseras pas. Et elle ne se mariera pas de son côté

- N'importe quoi! -_- Il était trop choqué par ses paroles pour répliquer des arguments solides._

- Elle a choisi sa voie. Pour t'être fidèle à jamais

- C'est… c'est ridicule! C'est elle qui m'a forcé à t'épouser! Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça, si elle avait voulu de moi?

- Je viens de te le dire Siegfried. Elle n'a pas le droit d'épouser un homme du peuple, fut-il le plus grand des combattants. Elle renonce à sa lignée. Pour toi. Pour que ta descendance monte un jour sur le trône

- Tu mens!

- Non. Elle me l'a avoué il y a longtemps. Elle n'agit que par amour pour toi. Et j'ai promis de l'aider

- Quoi? Je ne comprends rien!

- Si nous nous dépêchons, si nous acquérons assez de puissance, toi et moi, et nos enfants…. Peut-être le peuple réclamera ton anoblissement. Alors là, oui, tu pourras l'épouser. Voilà ton intérêt, ton but, pour lequel tu dois œuvrer, de toutes tes forces

_Siegfried, interdit et choqué regarde son épouse. Il a mis beaucoup de temps à la supporter, trop de temps à s'apitoyer sur son sort pour oser l'accepter. Mais il a très vite remarqué son intelligence. Elle est calme et pondérée, mais rien dans ses actes n'est fortuit. Ce plan si généreux lui a demandé trop d'attentes et trop de sacrifices pour être si pur._

- Ah oui? Mais ton intérêt ne peut pas être qu'acquérir du pouvoir. Que cherches-tu réellement?

- Siegfried, penses surtout aux gains que tu peux récolter!

- Certes. Je préfère néanmoins connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants avant d'exécuter un plan

- Ok. Je veux du pouvoir, surtout pour la reconnaissance qu'il va m'apporter. Celle que l'on m'a refusé alors que j'avais les compétences nécessaires. Le sanctuaire m'a tout pris, en ne me laissant que le strict vital! Je veux leur montrer qui je suis, je veux devenir plus puissante que leurs champions, leur prouver qu'une femme, qu'une vulgaire étrangère, qu'ils ont toujours montré du doigt, peut s'élever plus haut qu'ils ne seront jamais capable de le faire!

- C'est ça que tu es venue chercher ici?

- Ils m'ont asservie sous leurs lois patriarcales, pendant des années, toute mon enfance, mon adolescence et il a manqué de peu que ce soit aussi pendant ma vie de femme. J'ai saisi ma chance de quitter cet endroit avilissant.

- Mais comment savais-tu ce qui t'attendrait ici?

- Je l'ignorais. Le mari dont j'héritais aurait pu être un rustre machiste. Dans ce cas, je perdais tous mes espoirs. J'ai tenté, tout simplement. Et les dieux m'ont porté chance. Ce pays, ses habitants, toi mon mari, tout ici est respect des autres. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé aussi de t'aider à réaliser ton rêve, puis tu réaliseras le mien.

- Crois-tu que même si tu réussis, cela changera quoi que ce soit?

- Ils regretteront de nous avoir toutes traitées comme des sous êtres. Si tu deviens roi un jour, tu me prendras comme un de tes ministres, n'est-ce pas? Et quand un de nos fils te succèdera, je serai la mère d'un roi! De quoi rabattre les insultes et les maltraitances qu'ils m'ont fait subir là-bas! J'aurai gagné contre leurs préjugés et leur misogynie. Voilà mon but. Voilà notre alliance

- Depuis combien de temps rumine-tu ce plan?

- Il m'a fallu beaucoup de patience, de la chance aussi

- Et de l'opportunisme

- Oui. Je reconnais. Mais tu ne m'as pas épousé par amour toi non plus. Et je ne vois pas où est le mal à se battre pour réussir un jour à diriger sa propre vie, malgré les barrières que la société vous impose.

* * *

**et paf, un peu de revendications, un soupçon de féminisme, pardon mais j'avais envie**


End file.
